


New Characters

by HPOwlLover24



Series: Something Out Of A Book [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bookstore AU, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Partying, only briefly though, the others are here too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPOwlLover24/pseuds/HPOwlLover24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The party wasn't really his scene. Marco was an intovert, so he didn't particulaly care for meeting new people and would much rather be home. Oh well, he has Jean with him and he made a promise to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Characters

Marco was running around his apartment, silently thanking all deities known to man that his roommates weren’t here. He was acting like a chicken without its head and adding his roommates, who rarely talked to him and seemed to hate him, wouldn’t have eased the tension.

 

The truth was: he was nervous. Jean was going to be there in about five minutes or less to take him to the party Marco had agreed to attend earlier in the week. He had just gotten back from a long shift at the bookstore where he was lifting heavy boxes and books. As soon as he got home, Marco had jumped in the shower to get rid of the dust and sweat that coated his body. He barely pulled on his boxers and jeans when he remembered that his apartment was a mess.

 

Marco was upset with himself for allowing this mess to actually get this far. He was usually very good about cleaning, but since Jean walked into his life…

 

Marco smiled. He stood up straight and pushed his glasses up his nose. Jean had been texting him all day to make sure that Marco was comfortable with going to the party tonight.

 

_We can watch a movie_

 

_No, I want to meet your friends._

 

_U can meet em anytime. R u ok?_

 

 

Marco finally finished cleaning the living room when he heard a knock on his apartment door.

 

Marco walked over quickly to the door and pulled it open.

 

Jean stood there in a green t-shirt and some dark jeans, his leather jacket in his hand. Jean smiled at Marco and then his eyes widened. Jean blushed and stepped inside quickly, closing the door fast behind him.

 

Marco was confused, “What? What’s wrong?”

 

Jean said nothing. He dropped his jacked and stepped forward quickly. He pulled Marco in for a kiss.

 

Marco, although surprised, returned the kiss eagerly.

 

Jean’s hands traveled down Marco’s cheeks to his neck then down to his chest.

 

Marco shivered at the touch and then it dawned on him. He forgot his shirt.

 

Marco pulled away from Jean, his face already turning red. “Um…I’m-“

 

Jean shook his head. He ran his hands along Marco’s chest, down his sternum to his stomach. Marco shivered again at Jean’s light touch, but his face was still burning. Marco had no muscles, though he also had no fat, and couldn’t understand what the big deal seemed to be.

 

Jean walked around Marco and started ghosting his fingers over his back.

 

Marco really needed to stop shivering.

 

Jean wrapped his arms around Marco and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “You are beautiful. And I did not know one person could have so many freckles and look amazing.”

 

Marco blushed a little, thankful Jean was standing behind him.

 

Jean continued, “You know how hard it is not to jump you right now? Your sexy ass with your adorable smile and glasses.” Marco felt Jean kissing the back of his neck.

 

Marco twitched under Jean’s lips, “Jean, the party…”

 

Jean’s hands traveled up Marco’s stomach lightly as he placed feather-light kisses on his neck. “The party will still be there when we leave.”

 

“Please, Jean?” Marco whined, butterflies assaulting his stomach.

 

Jean groaned. He released Marco, “Fine. Finish getting ready. I’ll be here.”

 

Marco reluctantly left Jean in the living room. He quickly walked to his room and closed the door behind him. Marco gasped. Why did he allow that? He had barely started seeing Jean this week, yet it was hard to deny his excitement.

 

Marco knew he’d be crazy to say that he didn’t want Jean. Jean has been absolutely perfect. Marco was already so comfortable around him, as if he already knew him from somewhere else.

 

Marco shook his head and grabbed the blue t-shirt he had decided to wear. Despite all that, he shouldn’t go that far. Not yet at least.

 

But, if Marco was honest, he wouldn’t mind doing anything with Jean. Marco could already imagine them on his bed…

 

Marco pulled his shoes on. Since when was he so horny?

 

As he tied his laces to his favorite converse, his door swung open, and in walked Jean, like he owned the place.

 

Marco sat up straight on his unmade bed and looked at Jean. “Well, aren’t you an impatient one?”

 

Jean shrugged looking around the room, “Nah, I’d say more curious. I wanted to see your room.”

 

Marco’s room was actually a mess. Papers and textbooks were scattered every where. Books filled the small bookshelf and were stacked on the floor. Two lab coats were thrown on the back of his desk chair. His deck was also a mess of books, papers and pens.

 

His wall were covered with papers that were taped there.

 

Jean stepped forward, reading a few of the papers. “Quotes?”

 

Marco finished tying his shoes and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “Yeah, some of my favorites from the books I read.”

 

Jean looked at the walls filled with the papers. He let off a low whistle, “That’s a lot of books.”

 

Marco laughed. “Yeah, it is.” He smiled at the walls. All of the papers signified the books that meant so much to him.

 

Jean smiled softly at Marco and held out a hand. Marco took it and Jean tugged him up, holding onto his hand.

 

Jean pulled Marco into a hug. Marco smiled, breathing in deeply, the sweet smell of, what Marco had dubbed, Jean filled his nose. Marco nuzzled his face into Jean’s neck.

 

“Are you sure? You don’t have to force yourself to do this, Marco.”

 

Marco smiled, his heart swelling at Jean’s caring tone. He pulled back to look at Jean. Jean’s face was full of concern, his eyebrows drawn together and worry drawn out in his eyes, his lips were in a thin line.

 

Marco pecked his lips, smiling at Jean. “I’m sure. Just don’t leave me alone with anyone you don’t trust too long.”

 

Jean nodded, smiling back at Marco, though it didn’t reach his eyes.

 

Marco grabbed his jacket and they left his apartment. They rode in Marco’s car up there because Marco suggested he be the designated driver. Jean, of course, tried to argue, but was quickly shot down as Marco pointed out that he hardly drinks and Jean has been driving the two everywhere on his bike.

 

On the way over there, Marco tried to prepare himself for what was to come. It was completely out of his comfort zone, but this was for Jean. Besides, he met new people almost everyday! Of course, most of the time he never really conversed with them. Marco frowned, this wasn’t helping.

 

These are Jean’s friends. He should definitely meet them. _Besides_ , Marco thought a little bubbly, _I might need to know these people._

 

Marco parked in front of a small, one-story house. It was surrounded by a chain link fence. Grass and weeds were growing haphazardly along the fence’s edge. The house itself appeared to be beat up and could definitely use a paint job. The porch light flickered and the mailbox seemed to be hanging off the wall by a hinge.

 

Marco smiled. He was pretty sure college students lived here.

 

Jean took Marco’s hand. “There’s only one person I don’t really rust. If it weren’t for his step-sister and friend, he’d probably be beaten half the time.”

 

Marco smiled at Jean. “Just tell me who and I’ll keep a wary eye out for him.”

 

Jean frowned and began walking toward the door, pulling Marco behind him. “His name is Eren. I’ll point him out to you if he shows up.”

 

Marco’s eyebrows furrowed slightly, his lips drawing together. It couldn’t be…

 

Marco shook those thoughts away as Jean knocked- or banged actually- on the door. His stomach began turning and he adjusted his glasses nervously.

 

The door swung open and Marco nearly jumped out of his skin. The only thing that held him there was Jean’s warm hand in his own.

 

“Jean!” The man at the door was a bit taller than Marco, and definitely more built. His mouth was set in an easy grin and his blonde hair sat messily on his head. “Glad you could finally make it man.” The sarcasm in his voice was very obvious.

 

They shook hands and then the man looked at Marco. His grin grew into a smirk, “Well, Jean. Finally decided to settle?”

 

Marco smiled shyly as Jean pulled him closer. Jean kissed his cheek, “Yeah. Marco’s a keeper.” Jean nodded to the blonde, “Marco, this is Reiner. Reiner, Marco. Reiner’s an old friend from high school.”

 

Marco shook Reiner’s hand not surprised by the strength in his handshake.

 

“Great to finally meet ya! Jean here, hasn’t stopped telling us about you since he suckered you in.”

 

Reiner dodged the punch Jean threw at him. Marco laughed at Jean’s adorable embarrassed expression, his ears turning red.

 

Reiner chuckled and stepped back. “Come on in. Meet the rest of the gang that puts up with Jean’s shit.”

 

Jean, still grumbling at Reiner, pulled Marco inside gently. Immediately, they were stopped by another pair of Jean’s friends, a short bald guy and a slightly taller girl.

 

The bald guy had a wide grin on his face as he looked from Marco to Jean. He elbowed the girl in the arm, “Sash, look! It’s Marco.”

 

Marco looked over at Jean’s reddening face and raised an eyebrow. “Just how much did you talk about me?”

 

Jean looked at the ground, completely red at this point, “Can it, Freckles.”

 

Marco chuckled and found a surge of confidence. He introduced himself to the goofy pair who were both laughing at Jean’s embarrassment.

 

The small guy, Connie, has been Jean’s friend since middle school. The two did almost everything together, which would make sense that the two were both finishing their senior year together as engineering majors. The woman though, Sasha, knew Jean, as well as Connie, from high school. Although she too was a senior, she was majoring in culinary arts and apparently she was an amazing chef. They were Jean’s best and closest friends, keeping him out of trouble more often than not.

 

Connie laughed, “We actually were the ones to convince Jean to talk to you man!”

 

Sasha, from her spot at Marco’s shoulder, nodded enthusiastically, which caused Marco to loose balance as Sasha banged on his shoulder with her chin.

 

Jean grabbed Marco by his other shoulder, trying not to laugh and to hide his embarrassment. “Well, I still have to introduce Marco to the others. Why don’t you two raid the kitchen?”

 

As Jean pulled Marco away, Sasha pulled Connie towards the source of food.

 

Marco met another pair of Jean’s friends: Annie and Mikasa, a couple who were extremely quiet and intimidating to look at let alone talk to. Marco then met Reiner’s boyfriend, who had just arrived, Bertholdt. He was an extremely nervous guy, which was ironic as he towered over everyone.

 

Jean led him away from the two, avoiding all the people that were there only to party, towards a small blonde who sat on the couch.

 

Marco gripped Jean’s hand in excitement, “Armin?”

 

The small blue-eyed, intelligent blonde looked up, confused. Then, as realization set in, he smiled widely and jumped up, “Marco!”

 

Marco stepped in front of the blonde and hugged him. “What are you doing here?”

 

Armin rolled his eyes, but a soft smile set on his lips, “Eren dragged me here.”

 

Marco pursed his lips, his thoughts running wildly. “Ah. He’s not…” Marco trailed off.

 

Armin shrugged, giving him a knowing look, “Sorry, I don’t know.”

 

Jean laughed suddenly, and Marco looked over at him, bewildered. “I should have know that you two would know each other. You guys are practically alike.”

 

Armin looked between Marco and Jean, Jean’s arm that was now wrapped around Marco’s waist and Marco’s blushing face. Marco could practically see the little wheels turning in the blonde’s head before it clicked. Jean kissed Marco’s cheek, “I’m going to go get a drink, do you want one Freckles?”

 

Marco nodded, the blush reddening on his cheeks. He was still taking some time to get used to the whole “public displays of affections” thing.

 

Jean smiled at him before walking away through the small crowd of people to the kitchen in the back.

 

Marco stared after him, sighing happily, before turning back to Armin. Armin was giving him an appraising look. The smile slid off Marco’s face, “What?”

 

Armin shook his head and smiled, “You look like you did in high school when I got you the entire work of Shakespeare for your birthday.”

 

Marco laughed softly, thinking back about seven years to his birthday, “That was my best gift by far.” It was really his only gift, if he thought about it.

 

Armin raised an eyebrow, “Are you actually laughing?”

 

Marco sat beside him on the couch. He smiled at Armin, rubbing his hands together, “Yeah, I guess I am.”

 

Armin nudged him with his arm, an extremely wide smile on his face. Marco grinned sheepishly in response, wondering if his friend was really that happy for him. “So how did you meet Jean?” Armin asked him.

 

Marco smiled fondly, and gave a slight shrug. “He came in to the bookstore I work at and just started talking to me. He actually came in every day and bought a different book. One day, he asked me for help finding a book, and it just went from there.”

 

Armin laughed, “I’ve wondered why he’s been so much happier lately. You seem to bring out the best in him Marco.”

 

Jean came back then and handed Marco a red solo cup half filled with beer. Then he promptly fell on the couch beside Marco, putting his head in Marco’s lap, an almost empty cup in his grip.

 

“Marcoooooo,” Jean whined, dragging out Marco’s name. “I didn’t know how much you wanted so I got you a little to start with.” Jean snuggled closer to Marco, his hair brushing against Marco’s arm and his fingers played with the hem of Marco’s blue shirt.

 

Armin and Marco giggled at Jean’s already drunken state. “Jean? How did you already drink so much?” Marco whispered to him, brushing his hair out of his face. Marco liked Jean laying on him like this. He liked brushing Jean’s hair out of his eyes so that Jean could look up at him.

 

Jean pouted up at Marco, which was the most adorable thing he’s seen, “It’s not my fault. Jaeger challenged me. I don’t like him. Stay away from him Marco.”

 

Marco avoided the shiver at the mention of Eren. Instead, he leaned down and kissed Jean’s forehead, “Try not to drink anymore for a while.” He didn’t want Jean completely wasted.

 

Jean smiled widely up at Marco, “Babe, don’t worry. I’m a happy drunk!”

 

Marco laughed at Jean’s goofy expression and shook his head. It wasn’t how Jean was acting while drunk, he just wasn’t really partial to the smell and taste of too much alcohol. Marco did have a limit. Besides, he read about what a lot of alcohol at once could do to a person.

 

He ran his fingers through Jean’s hair, enjoying the feeling of Jean’s soft hair and the way Jean closed his eyes and hummed. “Please Jean?”

 

Jean nodded against Marco’s shoulder, “Okay, Freckles.”

 

The music began blaring out of the speakers that surrounded the makeshift dance floor. Jean sat up excitedly and looked over at Marco, “Let’s go dance Marco!” Jean grabbed his hand and began pulling.

 

“Uh…no, not right now,” Marco said, attempting to extract his hand from Jean’s grip.

 

But Jean was insistent. “Come on! It’ll be fun! I can teach you.”

 

Beside him, Armin was laughing quietly. Marco shook his head, “No, y- you go dance Jean. It’s okay. I’m sure Armin will want to go dance.”

 

Jean gave Marco a little pout, which almost crashed Marco’s resolve, before kissing the corner of his mouth and dragging an unwilling Armin to the dance floor. Marco chuckled at Jean’s antics and Armin’s scared expression and glare he was shooting at him.

 

Marco watched Jean dance with Armin. It was a sight to see. Armin wasn’t much of a dancer to begin with and Jean was a little over excited. But both seemed to enjoy themselves, laughing together, and danced like the others around them, save for the touching and grinding.

 

It really made Marco happy to see the two people he cared for the most happy.

 

Besides not dancing, Marco has been becoming steadily more and more confident with himself and actions. This was not only good for himself and his relationship, but for the people he spoke with at the bookstore and in his research lab. He was slightly proud of himself, and it was all because of Jean. Marco smiled to himself. _He brings out the best in me._

 

So immersed in his thoughts, Marco jumped at the small touch on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Eren standing behind the couch, looking at him. A slight blush spread across his cheeks as he remembered the last time he was with Eren. It wasn’t long ago, and the situation wasn’t exactly the best.

 

“Hi, Eren,” Marco said quietly. He nervously adjusted his glasses.

 

“Hey Marco, how’s it going?” Eren asked, coming around and sitting unnaturally close to Marco on the couch.

 

Marco tried to look relaxed, he ignored the sudden clamminess of his hands and his racing heart beat, though it was hard because of how uncomfortable Eren was making him. Nonetheless, he shrugged, “Alright, I’m just waiting for Jean.”

 

Eren forced a laugh. “Ah. You know,” he began, looking annoyed and skeptical at the same time. His green eyes were bright with anger. “I just couldn’t believe it when I heard you were seeing horseface. I still don’t understand how you want to be with him, when you brutally turned me down a few years back.”

 

Marco looked away from Eren, shifting in his seat. Although he was beginning to feel confident, that didn’t make the situation any less awkward for him. “Well, y-you kind of forced yourself on me. You should have been- I don’t know- easier, I guess.”

 

“So,” Eren started. Marco looked at him. Eren was staring at the ground as he seemed to be concentrating on something. “If I can be easier, you would?”

 

Marco shook his head and bit his lip, “I really like Jean. A lot. Besides, you shouldn’t do that to Armin.”

 

Eren’s head shot up and he glared at Marco, “But that’s not fair. I-“

 

“Hey babe,” Jean fell onto the couch on Marco’s other side. He threw his arm around Marco’s shoulder and kissed his cheek. Marco blushed at the kiss, but leaned into Jean’s touch, giggling. Eren glared at Jean and got up, stalking off, dropping his red solo cup as he went.

 

Jean raised an eyebrow and looked down at Marco, confused, “What was that about?”

 

Marco sighed, trying to relax and get closer to Jean, downing his cup in one go. “Just some sore feelings. He’ll be fine. He has Armin.” Marco turned to look at Jean who was staring off into space. “Besides, I thought you wanted me to stay away from him?”

 

Jean nodded, “I do. He’s an asshole. I don’t want him to be an ass to you.”

 

Marco leaned around Jean and pressed a kiss on Jean’s lips. “Are you okay? Did you have fun dancing?”

 

Jean leaned his head forward and placed his forehead against Marco’s, “Yeah, ‘m fine. And I would have had more fun with you.”

 

He then began nuzzling his face against Marco’s neck. Marco giggled at the tickle of Jean’s hair against his face. “You have so many freckles, Freckles.”

 

Marco rolled his eyes, his heart beating erratically in his chest. “Yeah, I know.”

 

Marco felt something warm and wet against his neck. He shuddered, “Ah, Jean. We’re at a party.”

 

Jean pulled away from Marco’s neck and instead kissed him, ignoring Marco’s whines. The kiss was urgent and passionate and hot. Something was there that Marco hadn’t felt before, but he wasn’t exactly complaining.

 

Jean leaned away from Marco, only millimeters away from Marco’s lips. Marco looked into Jean’s hooded eyes, his heart speeding up at the sight. “I want to go on a freckle hunt,” Jean whispered, waggling his eyebrows.

 

Marco’s breath caught in his throat, which didn’t help at all when Jean kissed him again roughly.

 

Marco returned the kiss, albeit shyly, allowing Jean to completely control it. He couldn’t really think straight, Jean was the only thing on his mind. His scent. His warmth. His taste.

 

“Hey! Get a room!”

 

Marco jumped away from Jean, his face completely red. Jean smirked and looked down at Marco. “Come on Freckles. You’re dancing with me this time.”

 

A spluttering Marco was dragged to the dance floor by Jean.

 

What Marco hadn’t told Jean was that he couldn’t dance. He had two left feet and absolutely zero coordination. The thought of dancing actually scared the freckles off Marco…well, not literally.

 

Jean, sensing Marco’s hesitation, smiled at Marco. “No worries babe, I’ll lead.”

 

Marco nodded, still incredibly nervous. The song playing had a heavy bass with fast and loud lyrics. Marco couldn’t tell what the lyrics were, but the instruments were loud and he could feel his pulse practically going in time with the beat.

 

Jean began showing him how to dance to the music, with little foot movement, some arm movement and a lot of hip swaying. Marco tried to copy Jean’s movements, but it was hard to overcome the embarrassment of possibly looking like a complete idiot.

 

Jean smirked at him. He danced his way around Marco and then placed his hands on his hips. “Like this,” Jean whispered to Marco, and he began moving Marco’s hips to the rhythm of the song.

 

Marco, by some random surge of confidence, stepped backwards, moving closer to Jean. He read about the hot and heavy dance scenes in plenty of books and tried to imitate what he’s read. He heard Jean gasp in his ear at the sudden friction against him and Marco supposed he was doing it right. “Like this?” Marco asked him, timidly.

 

“Now you’re getting it,” Jean purred in his ear. Marco felt his face heat up, but continued grinding nonetheless, enjoying the feeling of how close Jean was to him.

 

Jean’s hands traveled from Marco’s hips to his thighs. Marco trembled as Jean’s hands traveled dangerously close to his crotch.

 

Suddenly, the song changed to more upbeat pace. Marco stepped away from Jean before his pants became too uncomfortable. “How do you dance to this music?”

 

Jean smirked at Marco and held out a hand, “Let’s go Freckles.”

 

Jean taught Marco how to dance to the different styles of music that played. All of them seemed to be really intimate to Marco, but he didn’t mind the excuse to be close to his extremely attractive dance teacher and that sexy smirk.

 

Before Marco knew it, hours have passed and it was very nearly two in the morning. And he had actually enjoyed himself.

 

Jean did drink a little more, but thankfully, he seemed to only have a small buzz. It was actually quite funny to Marco how loose Jean became because of the alcohol in his body. He talked a lot more and was a lot more touchy-feely. Although Marco found it all amusing, it was a bit difficult to say goodbye to everyone and lead Jean to his car. Especially because everyone continuously laughed when Marco tried to walk him outside. He knew Jean was funny, but not _that_ funny.

 

By the time Marco made it back to his apartment, it was extremely late and he asked Jean if he wanted to come up for some water and something to eat.

 

Jean leaned towards Marco and brushed his lips along his jawline, “Can’t I just stay the night? I can’t go home like this Freckles.”

 

Marco glared at Jean playfully, “I’m beginning to think you drank all of that alcohol on purpose.” Jean only smirked and shrugged his shoulders. Marco chuckled and sighed, “Well, come on.”

 

Jean followed Marco into his apartment, Marco telling him to be quiet in case his roommates were asleep. As it turned out, his roommates were in the living room playing video games together. Marco ignored the sinking feeling in his chest and tried not to frown. They’ve never invited him to hang out with them, and he always hated that it upset him.

 

So when the other three men looked up and saw Marco walking in at three in the morning with a slightly drunk badass, it satisfied Marco to see their looks of utter surprise and disbelief.

 

Marco quickly grabbed two water bottles from the fridge and a bag of some random chips and led Jean back to his room. Jean sat back on Marco’s bed, drinking deeply from his bottle, as Marco closed the door behind them.

 

“Why were they so quiet?” Jean asked as Marco sat beside him.

 

Marco shrugged, gripping his water bottle. “They probably thought I was reading or something.”

 

Jean frowned slightly, his eyebrows furrowing together, “So, what? They don’t invite you to chill with them?”

 

“Not…not really,” Marco sighed. He didn’t want his night to be ruined because of something so trivial. But he could feel the sinking feeling in his chest. The rush of loneliness knocking him off his cloud. “They usually just ignore me. It’s no big deal.”

 

Jean’s frown deepened. “Well, the house I’m staying at always has more rooms available. And I know you wouldn’t mind the roommates. They seem to like you,” Jean murmured.

 

Marco didn’t miss the invitation. The thought of having actual roommates who said hello to him or offered to hang out with him flashed through his mind. Not to mention seeing Jean more. Marco could say good morning to him and good night. He could see him in his prime, among his friends. He could see him in a towel or shirtless.

 

Marco blinked, clearing his thoughts from heading down that path. What was it about Jean that made this relationship so easy and exciting? Marco cleared his throat, “How do you know that they already like me?”

 

Jean looked away from Marco and rubbed the back of his neck, his ears turning red. Marco arched an eyebrow at the sudden hesitation that Jean was showing. “Well, uh, you already met them and actually saw the place I live.”

 

Marco’s eyebrows shot up in complete surprise. Then, he began laughing.

 

He could feel Jean’s eyes on him and hear his stuttering, but the thought of Jean causing trouble for himself by just coming here instead of staying there made the situation hilarious to Marco.

 

The sound of something banging against Marco’s wall made both men jump. Marco gasped, trying to catch his breath, as he realized his roommates were actually telling him to be quiet for once. Jean growled and banged hard on the wall in return, making Marco smile.

 

Marco took off his glasses and wiped away the tears that had formed in his eyes. “I’m sorry, Jean. I just- I’m flattered that you came home with me.”

 

Jean’s face darkened another shade of red. “Well, I like spending time with you. I just feel really comfortable around you, Marco.”

 

Marco smiled, replacing his glasses on his face. “I feel the same way Jean.”

 

Jean smiled widely and glanced at the wall. He pushed Marco back onto his pillows and quickly climbed on top of him. “Why don’t we give your roommates something to complain about?”

 

Marco’s heart sped up and Jean began kissing down his jawline to his neck. Marco gasped for breath, his pants becoming more than a little uncomfortable.

 

Marco didn’t want to rush this. He wanted to take it slow with Jean and savor the relationship. They weren’t even officially a couple yet!

 

Jean bit down on a soft spot at the base of his neck.

 

Marco let out a high pitch whine. Jean made it too hard for him to keep that promise to himself.

 

Jean placed a hand on Marco’s upper thigh, extremely close to his crotch. He gave a light squeeze and Marco moaned. Warmth spread through his lower abdomen and his eyes fluttered. He could vaguely hear something banging, but Jean had captured his _full_ attention.

 

Jean smirked, obviously enjoying Marco’s reaction. He gazed into Marco’s half open, brown eyes. Jean’s were hooded and slightly hazy with lust. Marco gulped and stared back at those beautiful amber eyes.

 

Jean licked his lips and Marco’s eyes followed the movement. “Just so you know Freckles: I’m also a horny drunk.”

 

Marco’s eyes snapped up to Jean’s. Jean smiled and leaned forward, catching Marco’s lips with his own.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Another part of this series!!! I love writing this bookworm Marco. I hope you like it too!
> 
> Check out aramirez24.tumblr.com or the tag HPOwlLover24 (I track this) for the next update.
> 
> Thanks and happy reading!!


End file.
